Eleven Years and Three Scarves Later
by Ksrjah
Summary: It took eleven years for him to be found. It took three scarves to break the news. And it took three misfits to make an old dragon laugh.


Eleven Years and Three Scarves Later

He knew a few minutes in advanced that his long expected company had just about arrived. Like most fathers, he'd had high expectations for his son, and it was a little disheartening that it took him close to eleven years to find him. It was not like he was hidden away in a difficult place, he figured that if he thought hard enough about the cliché hiding places for his kind, he would surely scale up the tallest mountain in Fiore.

But then again, even as a child his son tended to be a bit…dense for lack of a better word. He had brains, and he used them when he needed to, but sometimes he just missed the simplest of answers. Hints passed right over his head, and from experience, he figured out that if he wanted his son to understand something, he had to tell him directly.

So in a way he should have expected it to take him this long. His son, like father, didn't put much investment in Fairy Tale myths. He never told him bedtime stories of fierce dragons guarding princesses, he never spoke of brave princes, or greedy kings. His son was taught the truth, that some princesses were warriors, some dragons not fierce, some princes as wimpy as the swords they hid behind. His son knew the truth. Of course he didn't go to a silly book for his answers, no he just dove in head first, going off the leads that were only mere rumors.

Just short of eleven years later. That's how long it took him to realize.

Not to mention he went missing for seven of those years.

But all technicalities aside, it'd been long maybe eleven years alone up here. Trapped by the runes instated by the council, he'd gotten kind of fat, even if the food on the top of the mountain was scarce. Life turned dull for him, the shimmer his fire used to bring dimmed by the constraints of his own words.

Yes, he brought this on himself. But what else was he supposed to do? When the men dressed in fancy robes came to his cave in the woods all those years ago asking him to hand over his fire breathing son, he'd obviously thrown a fit. No one would take his child away, not again, not ever again. He lost his birth son once. He wouldn't lose his adopted one.

So he chose to leave him instead. In hopes of one day he would come searching for the beast that taught him language and magic. That scenario panned out better than what would befall his son if the council took them like they intended to do. He would be cursed to live alone in a cell, no friends, no fresh air, just a lab rat for the scientists to watch.

So _he_, the ever protective father became the lab rat, and finally, after years and years and years upon years of waiting his savor came in the form of a teenager. As only the elemental child can break through the runes.

And of course said savior did not come alone.

The first thing he saw was pink hair bounding up a particularly steep hang off. The boy flipped himself up effortlessly, a toothy grin accompanying his accomplished laughter as he turned to lean over the edge in almost a mocking manner.

"So you still don't need any help, huh?" The teasing tone echoed off the walls of the cave he called home, and with as much of a smirk he could muster he watched in amusement as a higher-obviously female- voice shot back with a type of practiced annoyance that he suspected this conversation had been going on for hours...maybe even days.

"For the last time Natsu, you don't have to hover over me like some over protective dragon or whatever. I…" Her voice trailed off, and there was a grunt and the sound of crumbling rock before she continued, "Can take care of myself."

"I know Lucy, but wouldn't it be easier to just let me help you? Or even Happy? I just don't want you to get hurt."

As if on cue, a little blue fur ball came into view, white wings suspending him in a perpetual hovering position. "He liiiiikkkkkesss you!" The blue cat rolled his tongue, voice light, but eyes heavy with what looked like worry.

Natsu took a swat at the flying cat, and really he couldn't believe how much his son had grown. The young man before him, although still a little cocky, had an air to him that spoke volumes of his devotion to the cat and person with him. "Probably just as much as you like Charle!"

Before the cat could reply, and from what he could tell it would have been a cheeky response, a hand slapped onto the edge of the ledge, a pink stamp decorating the top of it. With a grunt, the female revealed herself as she swung her body over the ledge and crawled onto solid ground. The first thing he noticed was her chest, naturally. Even if he was of another species did not mean he didn't appreciate what human women had to offer. He liked to look like all men did, and this girl, what with her _fantastic_ taste in clothing had a lot to show.

And considering how his son's head cocked ever so slightly to the side to get a glimpse up the very very short skirt, father and son agreed on something.

The second thing was the golden halo framing her face in soft waves. The girl's hair hung in sweat ridden tangles, but even so, the tresses seemed to glow in the summer sun, not a single strand dulling with dirt. With a low grumbled, he realized that this golden girl very well could be his son's treasure. The girl with smooth fair skin and gold crowning her head, the girl with earth laden eyes, but a starry smile, yep, he would bet whatever was left of his hoard of gold that this girl meant something to his son.

"I told you I didn't need your help!" Her cheeky grin revealed pearl-like teeth.

Running a hand through his spiky hair he sighed, the sound barely concealing the traces of humor. "Yeah Yeah, I know," He offered her a hand anyway, and although his back was turned, he could still tell that his son's proud stance echoed the grin on his face, "but will you at least let me help you up."

She didn't hesitate in placing her hand in his, and he pulled her up. Hugging her close to his side he turned around with a confused furrow of the brow creasing his forehead. "You okay Happy? You've been quiet for…."

For the first time he took in the round eyes of the blue cat, and was mildly surprised to see the creature starring directly at him.

"N-Natsu…." The squeaky voice shook.

His son remained still, eyes unblinking, body strained.

It was the golden girl that spoke up first.

"Uh, hi, we're looking for someone, actually we've been looking for him, and I didn't expect my idea to be right, seeing as we've found you here, but uh, could you uh…." She trailed off and flushed, sinking deeper into his son's side.

"Spit it out lass." He croaked. It'd been such a long time since he spoke out loud.

Then, like something snapped in place, his son gasped, slipping a hand down to lace with the golden girl's. She squeezed his hand, taking a step forward as if to say words he could not. He decided right then and there that he liked this golden girl.

"Do you know of Igneel, the Fire Dragon?" She spoke with more confidence, body angled in an almost battle stance. He fought back a snort. What could this golden girl do against him?

He pretended to muse silently. "Do I know him you ask?"

She swallowed hard. He liked messing with her, but something about the change in his son's stance told him to cut the crap. He could tell that he knew, that Natsu, his long lost son had recognized him upon first setting his eyes on him. That the question was futile, because there was only one red scaled dragon left, every slayer knew that.

"Igneel." The once cheery and lighthearted voice changed to a serious, almost unbelieving tone. "Igneel?"

"Natsu." Igneel rumbled, taking one step forward.

And then he was upon him. The pink haired man launched himself at him, ignoring the shattering sparkles his body made when it came in contact with the runes keeping him trapped. Although his travel companions were watching on with awe as the shattering runes continued exploding further into the cave.

"Dad, I found you. I knew I would." Arms wrapped around his snout, and he could feel the emotion in his son churning like a storm.

"You've grown m'boy," He nuzzled back, "I've heard that you've caused a lot of mischief. Destroying towns, causing fights. But I guess all that comes with the job right? Saving the world can be a pretty destructive task am I right?"

An excited yelp. "You heard about what happened at the Grand Magic Tournament!?" Natsu seemed about ready to burst with happiness, chest puffing out with smugness.

"Of course," He wrapped his tail around, holding the boy-no man closer to his face as his eyes closed, "I'm so proud of you."

A comfortable silence over took them, and to Igneel it felt like a dream. What a tease that would be. To have his son so close, to hold him and have it feel so real, but only to wake up to an empty cave. The simple thought had him kind of distraught.

"I never got to tell you how much I love you." He muttered lowly, uncomfortable. Dragons were tough creatures, ones that weren't supposed to show emotion. But to every stereotype there was an exception.

"I love you too, dad."

Another bout of silence, and Igneel wondered how the destructive, impatient fire user had ended up so…mature? No that wasn't the word he was looking for, more like well rounded or something. And it wasn't until he heard a muffled sob that everything came full circle for him.

An eye the color of jade opened and peered at the pair huddled together at the entrance of the cave. The golden girl stood with her arms wrapped around the blue cat, both with teary eyes, but something about the golden girl had Igneel watching her more closely.

She held the cat to her chest, and although the flying creature was bawling its eyes out, the golden girl remained remotely quiet despite the large glob of tears running from her eyes. The purse of her lips spoke of something broken, and for a second he denied that something so pretty could be broken of all things. But the look on her face, a mix of happiness and despair had him straightening. Could it be that this girl of gold is partly responsible for the man that stood so close to him now?

Entirely.

"Ah," Natsu stepped away, but not far as the dragon's tail remained wrapped tightly around his waist, "Guys, I would like you to meet someone." His smile was sweet, but the look he shared with the golden girl made Igneel realize that he might for all intents and purposes have to extend his family once more, this time for a golden girl and blue cat.

The girl came forward, brown eyes shifting uncomfortably like she kind of feared him. Which wouldn't be too odd. He was a dragon after all. But she should know that if his son treasured her, then he by default he would too.

As she neared he got a good wiff of her. She smelled nice, like books and late nights and lavender and _embers_. He squinted at her, sniffing again. She smelled strongly of embers, and he sent a questioning glance to his son.

He ignored him. "Lucy, Happy, this is my father Igneel. Igneel, this is my girlfriend Lucy, and my exceed and best friend Happy," he stopped, scratching the back of his head in thought before continuing, "the girl is my girlfriend, just to be clear."

Igneeled chuckled. "I figured that much, Natsu. So how long have you two been together?" His eyes never left Lucy, and for the first time he noticed the keys that hung at her hip. A celestial mage huh.

"Uhm, well that's kind of a hard answer to give." Natsu replied, looking to Lucy for help.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Natsu just assumed we were dating for like two months before we actually started dating. So for him a year and four months, for me a year and two months."

He let out a roar of merit. Yep that sounded like the Natsu he knew and love. The guy was forever cursed to jump the gun. Inching forward, Igneel crossed his talons so he could comfortably rest his head on top of them. He stared at the golden girl intently before speaking, making her noticeably more edgy.

"So I'll be making three more scarves huh?" He muttered with a twinkle of mischief of his eyes. He watched as a confused frown pulled down her lips.

"Um, Igneel," His son stepped in front of Lucy, tugging on his own scarf, "If you haven't noticed I still have my scarf."

Blinking, Igneel rumbled his reply in a bored tone, "Yeah I know, I wasn't talking about you."

"But Happy," He put up one finger, "Lucy," another one went up, "that's two Igneel. Two people need scarves. Not three. I think you miscounted. You were never good at teaching me math!" Natsu grinned a goofy grin.

Igneel peered over the pinkette's shoulder, catching the golden girl's eyes as she flushed a deeper shade of red. "I didn't miscount Natsu." He clarified, and like she was waiting for him to shoot down his son's idea Lucy roughly punching Natsu in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, turning to the blonde, "Why'd ya do that?"

"You said you pulled out the last time!" She bit back in an embarrassed anger fit. Shoving him back a couple steps just for good measure as she waggled a finger in his face, "You insisted that you pulled out! I even told you that I'd forgotten my medicine at home!"

"B-But Lucy...I-I did!" The poor man stammered, holding his hands up in submission.

She all but growled. "Don't you lie to me!"

"But I'm not! You told me to pull out but you didn't tell me when!" For some odd reason, Igneel detected a proudness in the reply, like the dragonslayer was smug about his accomplishment.

"Ohmygod! You are such an idiot!" And she tackled him. Igneel couldn't help but snigger at the sight. Now he knew what Natsu saw in the girl of gold, her feisty nature complimented his fiery one, and with that came the aspects that rubbed off on the other. Like Natsu's sudden caring nature, or her obvious need for a violent solution to a problem.

Funny how something like flames and keys could go so well together.

"Uh Igneel?"

He cut his eyes to a hovering blue cat, raising a brow when the cat crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out in thought.

"Yes?"

"What did Natsu pull out?"

And the dragon laughed, because really what else was he supposed to do?

XxXx

Hello again! I told you I'd be back! So yeah, this oneshot came out a lot more different that I intended to, for example I was going for a more serious outcome, but then when Natsu and Lucy and Happy started bickering my fingers just took it into a completely different direction. It's also a prompt from Nalu week. "Flames and Keys".

Also, this thing was freaking hard to name!


End file.
